Too Little Too Much
by MaximumRide95
Summary: AH, Max has never had any romance in her life. But what happens when she starts to fall for one of her bf's brother, Fang? Will it work out? Better than it sounds. Fax, of course! Everyone is the same age - 16, just so ya'll know. T b/c idk what to rate.
1. Chapter 1

**My 2nd all human fic! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and everyone here is 16 and is in their 2nd year of highschool.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

I arrived at school and opened my locker. Though I had a car - and quite a nice one too - I prefered to walk to school for the extra exercise. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around to see Fang Alator **(since that's the last name Fang used in TFW, that's the last name I'm going to give him)** watching my every move.

My chocolate brown eyes met his coal black ones and we held the gaze. Never moving. Never wavering. Never blinking. I don't think I could look away if I wanter to - his eyes were too deep. Too dark. Too ... mesmerizing. I had started feeling ... weird around Fang when highschool started. At first, I thought it was just a small crush and that it would go away in a few weeks.

That was two years ago. And nothing has changed except, maybe, those feelings got stronger.

No one knew about these feelings. Not my friends, nor my family. Why? Because I have a reputation to keep up. Everyone knows that I had never had any romance in my life. Not even a crush - before two years ago - , and I was determined to keep it that way.

"ZOMG! You're wearing it! That has to be my favorite outfit of yours!"

I looked down at my outfit - which was a light blue cami wiht wings on the back, light gray zip-up hoodie that was zipped up a little over half way, dark jeans with a few rips, and old dirtied blue and white sneakers - then at one of my best friends, Nudge Alator, Fang's little sister by a month. Normally, Nudge detested the sneakers, but she couldn't deny that it looked great with the outfit.

That's right. Not only did I have to fall for a boy, I just _had _to fall for one of my _best friend's brother!_

"Thanks," I replied. "But do you have to squeal?"

"Yep!" I rolled my eyes then looked back at Fang, only to be met with the black, blue and gold striped wall of the school hallway.

"Are you coming to practice?" I asked, turning back to my locker to get a couple more books.

"Yeah. Are you going to prom?"

"Prom? Seriously? Nudge, prom is like ... 6 months away!"

Nudge shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

"So isn't it a little early to start worrying about prom?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes. That was just like Nudge.

"You know, you're the least girly cheerleading captain in the history of cheerleading captains?" Nudge asked me.

"Yes - we've had this conversation before."

"Just making sure you remember it."

"See you later, Nudge."

"See ya, Max!"

Do us all a favor and don't ask about me being the cheerleading captain. I think I was drugged when I tried out.

I entered English III, since I'm a year ahead in Language Arts and Math, and checked the clock. Three and a half more hours til lunch. Til I was able to sneek a glance at Fang unless I see him in the hall while switching classes

* * *

**What do ya'll think?**

**-Destiny (yes that is my name)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd chapter. Thank you roseandlissa for the amazing review!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Max? Are you feeling okay?"

I looked up to see Mrs. Stone, my Algebra teacher, looking at me with concern. I had been daydreaming about Fang and probably looked like I was about to faint. Though now I most likely looked like I was going to dye of a heat stroke because I felt redder than a firetruck. Of course, the ONE class I have with Fang is the ONE class I had to daydream about him. I decided to make my escape.

"No ma'am." I moaned, actually sounding like I was sick. Which I was pretty good at considering I don't even like to act sick because it makes me look weak. "I think I have a headache."

"Well, I'll write you a pass to go to the nurse, okay?" I nodded and walked over to her, holding my head like I was in pain. Out ofthe corner of my eye, I saw Fang staring at me. His normal disinterested attitude was replaced with a look of concern deep in his eyes as he watched me intently.

I took the pass from Mrs. Stone and quickly left the classroom. I walked into the nurse's office and she looked up at me as I closed the door.

"Hello, sweetie. What's wrong?" She said, walking over to me.

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, obviously your not if your in here." She pointed out.

I sighed. "No it's just ..." I hesitated for a moment. "I was daydreaming about this guy I like who's one of my best friend's brother and I probably looked like I was going to faint, so Mrs. Stone asked me if I was feeling alright and I was so embarrased that I decided to say that I had a headache so that I wouldn't have to worry about anyone assuming what was really happening."

The Nurse nodded in understanding and motioned for me to take a seat. I did and she sat next to me.

"What's your name?"

"Max." I said cautiously.

"Wait. Maximum Ride? The girl who's never even had a crush on anyone before?"

See? I told you everyone knew! Even the _freakin' nurse!_

"That's me."

"When did it start?"

"Begining of highschool. I thought it was just a simple crush that would go away in a few weeks. But the feelings only got stronger."

"And who is this boy? Are you worried about your friendship with your friend?"

"Fang. I'm not that worried about Nudge. She's too easy going unless you hurt one of her friends or family. Then she's out for blood."

The nurse laughed. "True. Well, what are you worried about? Rejection?"

"No. It's just that ... I have a reputation to keep up."

"And you two can't just keep it a secret?"

I laughed. "With kids these days? No. They'll think a boy and a girl are dating if they aren't just because they hang out alot."

"Well, I'll help you out. Do you have any classes with him?"

"No. Just the one I just left. Which is why I left."

"Well, I'll let you stay here until class is over. If anyone asks, I gave you Tylenol for your headache and you feel fine."

I nodded. "Thanks."** (That would NEVER happen in real life - don't try it!)**

------

The bell rang and I opened and closed the door to the nurse's office. I turned around and almost ran into, you guessed it, Fang. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice so quiet that only I could here him.

"I-I ... uh ..." Smooth Max, stutter in front of your first crush. Oh well, it played good with the lie. "Better." I finally managed to get out. "The nurse gave me some Tylenol for my headache."

He nodded, but didn't move. We just stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Max!" My other two best friends, Angel and Zerlinda, came running up to me and I broke the entrancing gaze to look at them.

"Hey, Ange. Hey, Z." Let me tell you something: Zerlinda has about four different names that she answers to. Z (pronounced like the letter), Linda, Lin, and her actual name; Zerlinda. "Are you guys coming to practice?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it!" They said. Zerlinda checked her watch. "Come on, Max! 5th period is about to start!"

I turned my head to say good-bye to Fang, but he wasn't there. Then Angel grabbed my left hand and Zerlinda took my right and we literally ran to art class.

------

We made it there just before the tardy bell marked us late. We quickly took our seats and acted like nothing ever happened.

"Good afternoon, class." Mrs. Kemp said as she walked in.

"Good afternoon." The class replied in a bored tone.

"Today, sense it's Friday, I'll allow you to sketch anything you want. As long as it is something you are passionate about. This could be a person you love like a family member or a friend. It could also be a hobbie, a season, and animal, something you want to be when you're older. Get busy."

I opened up my sketch pad, picked up my pencil and just began to sketch randomly. I allowed my mind to wonder. And, as always, it led me to Fang. Well, a mixture of Fang and cheerleading. Like, I wondered if Fang ever came to any of the games to watch me cheer, and I wondered what Fang thought when he sees me in my cheerleading uniform and stuff like that.

"That's very good, Max. You have a lot of artistic ability." I was pulled out of my thought, and looked up at Mrs. Kemp, who was smiling kindly at me.

"Thank you." I said, not even knowing what I had drawn. As she walked away to examine the other students' work, I actually took the time to look at what I had drawn.

It was a picture. It had Fang in his normal, black attire and his emotionless face holding me to his left side by my waist. I was in my cheerleading uniform and I was smiling. I had my right arm around his waist and my left hand was up in the air, holding up a pom pom with my hair down around my shoulders. It looked like we were posing for a picture. And it looked _real._

The picture was closer to the bottom of the page, so there was quite a bit of room at the top. I wrote the words _I Wish_ in a fancy 3D font and put little starts around the title to add to the affect. I the proceeded to add something like a mist around me and Fang to make it seem like it was from my dreams or something.

The bell rang just as I was finishing the mist. I closed the notebook and rushed out of class so fast, you'd think I was never there.

------

I couldn't concentrate at all during history. Why? Because my mind kept going back to Fang! Why did he ask me if I was feeling alright? Did he love me? Did he feel the same way? No, that's stupid of me. The teacher also asked if I was alright and she doesn't like me the way I like Fang ... I hope.

* * *

**So, what do ya'll think? Reviews, please!**

**-Destiny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter. Thank you to everyone who review for the amazing reviews! Also, thank you everyone who added the story under their Favorite Stories and/or Story Alerts!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Max POV**

When the bell rang, dismissing school for the day, I didn't leave the school. Instead, I just went to the library to do my Algebra homework. Ugh! I don't mind Algebra until the teacher starts sounding like she's speaking German. Then when I finally feel like I'm actually understanding what he's telling me, it turns out I forgot to do something and then I get even more confused because I don't understand why we had to do that step. **(I just finished my Algebra homework, and these are my exact thoughts on Algebra)**

I pulled out my textbook and two sheets of blank notebook papers. One was for my scrap work and the other was for my answers. The homework wasn't that long - six problems - but sense I wanted to make sure that it was correct, I kept rereading examples from the books and working each problem out atleast 3 times. When I was confident that my Algebra homework was done and correct, I checked the time. It was five, so half an hour before the girls show up.

There really weren't that many girls on the cheer squad. Just me, Nudge, Angel, Zerlinda, and Brianna - another friend of mine, I just don't have any classes with her - but we all call her Bri. I prefered the team to be small - easier to handle - plus, cheerleading wasn't just jumping up and down and waving pom poms in the air. You had to have strength, talent, skill, balance, and confidence.

The girls I chose to be on the team have those things, normally I can mark off about half of the girls before they even try out, but I still give them their shot. Brianna looked kinda shy at first and I thought I was going to have to reject her, but when she tried out she was so confident that she seemed to say 'I know what I'm doing and I will be a cheerleader!' _That's_ what I'm mainly looking for: Attitude. As every good person should.

Anyways, I had a few worksheets from History to finish, so I did that. Looking back up at the clock, I realized that it was 5 til' and that I needed to start heading down to the field. I slung my backpack and cheer bag on my shoulder and left the library. I went into the locker rooms and stripped. Then I pulled on some dark blue cheer shorts **(cotton shorts with a white waist band that can be rolled up)** a sports bra, a light blue razor back cami and white sneakers. After brushing my mess of a hair, I pulled it back into a ponytail.

I left the locker rooms and saw Iggy, the football captain, stretching on the field. I walked over to him.

"Hey Ig!" He looked up **(Iggy is not blind in this fic by the way!)** and waved at me.

"What's up, Max?"

"Nothing, just waiting for the girls to get here. You?"

"Just waiting for the guys to get here."

"Ever notice how only the captains stay at school?"

"Yeah, actually. A split second after you said that." I laughed. Iggy had a great sense of humor.

"Have you done your Algebra homework yet?" Iggy asked as I got down on the grass to stretch with him.

"Psh. Yeah, about three extra times just to be sure that I understand it."

Iggy nodded. "Seriously, it's like you HAVE to do it a few extra times or else you'll get it wrong."

"I know."

"MAX!" I turned and saw Gazzy and Angel **(They are NOT brother and sister in this fic. I know, I'm changing a bunch stuff ...)** running up to me.

"Hey Gaz, 'sup?"

"Nothing."

"Hey Ange."

"Hey Max."

"Well ..." I hesitated. "Go get changed and start stretching." They nodded and obeyed.

"Isn't Gazzy your brother?" I asked Iggy.

"Yeah, don't you know that though?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. I was just making sure because he doesn't just stay after school with you. He goes home." Iggy chuckled.

"I think he just wants to spend some time with Ange."

"Touche`" I agreed just as Angel came out and plopped down right next to me and started stretching.

We all just basically made small talk until everyone arrived. After everyone was out on the field (which was about quarter til six) we use an extra five minutes to make sure everyone stretched. When that was done, we got to business, drilling moves and shouts and routines into our teams' heads' as if their life depended on them.

"Alright ladies, one more time then your free to go. But if it's sloppy, we'll do it again!" I shouted. I knew the girls were exausted, so was I. It was about eight o'clock by now and we were all sweating furiously despite the chilly air.

All the girls hopped up into thier stances putting a smile on their face as if they were about to perform. If it weren't for their sweaty and dissheveled appearance, I might have actually believed that these girls weren't tired in the least. I took my stance and shouted, "5, 6, ready, GO!" and we were practicing every routine from this year.

The football team was finishing up just as we were.

"Great job tonight, ladies. Rememeber, we have a game after school on Monday, so we'll be practicing on Sunday. It's a home game and it starts at six, so be here at half past five. Be here for practice between half past five and six! Good night, and get a good night's rest!" The girls cheered and ran to the lockers to freshen up whatever and however they could. I followed them.

------

Just as I was finishing up, Nudge ran up to me.

"Max, wanna sleep over tonight?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not? As long as you or anyone else puts makeup on me and/or makes me wear a dress and/or heals and/or get my nails done, I'm fine."

Nudge pouted and I grinned, knowing that I had just outed most of her ideas. Suddenly her face brightened.

"And no romance movies." I and added quickly and her face fell again.

"I'll be at your house in about ... 45 minutes, 'kay?"

I didn't even wait for her answer, I just took off running towards my house. Then, as I was running, something dawned on me. I would be spending the night in the same house as _Fang_. My heart started to beat faster as I tried to figure out if that would be a good or bad thing.

* * *

**So, what do ya'll think? Reviews, please! Oh! And what do ya'll think of my new profile pic? Awesome, right? Anyways, I'm sorry I ended it there, but I'm just so tired! Next chapter will have the sleep over, if anyone has any ideas please share because I'm coming up blank and the quicker I get ideas, the more often I update!**

**-Destiny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter. Thank you to everyone who review for the amazing reviews and ideas! I got alot of suggestions for Truth or Dare (which, I don't really blame you guys because I love it when they play Truth or Dare, also) and I decided to combine some ideas. Also, thank you everyone who added the story under their Favorite Stories and/or Story Alerts!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Max POV**

I decided to drive to Nudge's house because it was just too far out. **(They have a house alot like the Cullens from Twilight)** I pulled into the drive way and looked at the huge, white house with one wall made of glass. I threw my overnight bag over my shoulder and Nudge came running out to greet me as I slammed the car door shut.

I followed her into the house as she began to babble on about something. I sooned figured out that it was nothing of my interest and blocked her out as I followed her to her room. We climbed the spiral staircase and walked down the hall of bedrooms, studies, ect. We dropped my bag in her room when the doorbell rang.

"Oh!" Nudge exclaimed before getting the door, "Don't let anyone, that isn't of this household, find out that you're spending the night."

"Okay?" I said, my unsurity making it sound like a question.

In the next thirty minutes, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel had arrived. We were all in the living room, talking when Fang came downstairs and sat down.

"Lets watch a movie!" Nudge said excitely.

"Romance!" Both Nudge and Angel said together, "Twilight!" and they rolled over laughing while the guys groaned in unison.

"_Hell no_." I put in. "If ya'll are watching Twilight or any other big romance thing like The Notebook, I'm outta here." They narrowed their eyes, but agreed. Good. Otherwise I would have to remind Nudge of the promise she made of 'no romance movies'. They walked over to the Great Big Wall of Movies to examine what was available. They couldn't decide, and it was driving me up the freakin' wall!

"Shut it!" I finally yelled and they all fell silent and returned to their previous seats. "Underworld, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, or G.I. Joe. Pick now or I will." In the end, it was a knock off between Lord of the Rings and Underworld. Then it was back into a screaming match. Personally, I wanted Underworld and, apparently, so did Iggy and Gazzy. Angel and Nudge on the other hand wanted Lord of the Rings. Fang, who hadn't moved from his seat sense he sat down, looked like he could care less about which movie we watched.

"Shut it!" I yelled again and got the same reaction as before. Smart kids. "Iggy, Nudge, tic-tac-toe. Nudge wins - Lord of the Rings. Iggy wins - Underworld." Iggy won and we popped in Underworld and popped some popcorn as it started to play. I swear, Selene really knows how to kick some ass.

------

The movie was over and we had replaced it back in it's rightful place and were now deciding what to do next.

"Truth or Dare!" Nudge finally called out and, sense we all were on the verge of insanity from boredom, we agreed.

Here's how our circle went, going counter-clockwise. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Fang, me (Max, no duh!), and Angel.

"I'll go first!" Nudge volunteered. "Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gazzy said bravely.

"Kiss Angel ... on the lips." Haha! We all knew that those two had a crush on each other. Gazzy leaned across the middle of the circle and peck Angel on the lips.

"Iggy, truth or dare."

"Truth." Wuss.

"Do you like Nudge?"

"Yes." He didn't look at Nudge, but I saw her blush.

"Max, truth or dare?"

"Dare." What could he possibly do?

"Sit on Fang's lap until we go home." Oh shit. I crawled onto Fang's lap, fighting a blush. It was quite comfortable, actually.

"Angel, truth or dare?" I was still fighting a blush.

"Truth."

"Who do you personally cheer for at all our games?"

"Gazzy." She looked down at her lap.

"Fang, truth or dare?"

"I dare you to sleep with Max in a spare bedroom - and you both have to sleep in the same bed - and not to come out until this time tomorrow." She hesitated before adding. "And I get to pick the bedroom."

"What about breakfast and lunch?" I asked.

"I'll bring it to you." Nudge said as a smug look crossed Angel's face. I internally groaned.

We went around the circle about two more times before finally deciding that it was getting late and that they needed to get to bed soon even if we could sleep in tommorrow moring. When I took my shower I made sure to use the bathroom before getting into my pajamas (black cheer shorts and a black cami with my hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of my skull) and heading towards the bedroom Angel had chosen.

Of course she had to choose the _smallest_ room with the _smallest_ bed. Fang had already showered and was laying on the bed, reading a book. I crawled into bed next to him.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, trying to look at the cover. Fang held the book up for me to look.

"Lord of the Rings." He answered. I nodded.

"That's a good series, but I only read it once."

_Slam! Click._

I jumped and my head shot towards the door as it was slammed shut. I heard the little clicking sound and the lock was turned into place. I shook my head and layed down under the covers, turning off my bedside lamp.

"G'Night, Fang." No reply. It was about ten minutes before I heard him turn off his lamp and lay down.

"G'Night, Max." I heard him mutter. I had my back towards him and I'm pretty sure he had his towards me.

* * *

**So, what do ya'll think? Reviews, please! Oh! And what do ya'll think of my new profile pic? Awesome, right? Anyways, I'm sorry I ended it there, but I'm just so tired! I'll update soon. And thanks again for the ideas!**

**-Destiny**


	5. Authors Note Please Read!

Sorry! I know this is not an update, but I thought I'd just let you guys know (since ya'll are - apparently/obviously - into Fax) that I made a Fax group on facebook! It is labled Fang+Max=Fax 3 if you're interested in joining. Please join!

Sorry that I haven't updated, I'll try to update ASAP, I promise!

Fly on (hehe)

MaximumRide95


	6. AN

Listen ya'll I am so completely truely and desperately soooo sorry that I haven't updated in over a year! I'm so ashamed! But I've been busy! Geez ... I need to cut down on the exclamation points, huh? Sorry - random thought :) The point is that my teachers have been giving me so much homework and I've been studying for mid-terms and trying to keep in touch with a friend who recently moved from South Carolina to Michigan over xmas break *sniff* and on weekends I just want to relax and do nothing! Plus, I'm exhausted after xmas - it's an extremely busy time of the year. In simple terms; I'm not as lucky as all you other peoples to be able to update often. I wish I was.

Anyways, I've decided that my Belated New Years Resolution was to try to update at least one of my stories once a week - at least.

Aren't ya'll proud of me? :D

I'm still sorry!

Destiny


End file.
